An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) converts an analog signal into a digital value. ADCs are used in a wide variety of applications. In some implementations, the ADC is used to “oversample” the analog signal. Oversampling an analog signal comprises performing multiple conversions of the analog signal and then averaging the resulting digital values together, Oversampling is useful to filter out various sources of noise such as noise that may be present on the analog signal from a sensor, noise inherent in the analog-to-digital conversion process, etc.